This invention relates to an electrical connecting device having at least two connector units, electrical terminals of both connector units being connected by inserting the first connector unit into the second connector unit.
This invention will bring about various advantages where the electrical connecting device has the first connector unit comprising a cassette type magnetic bubble memory unit accommodating a magnetic bubble memory element, while the second connector unit comprises a holder unit which allows insertion thereto of said bubble memory unit and connects it to a main apparatus.
Electrical connection between two connector units of a electrical connecting device is generally realized through a close slide contact between electrical terminals of the two units, one unit providing an electrical plug terminal, while the other unit provides an electrical jack terminal. However, one cannot be assured that such a slide contact type connector will have a long reliable use life because the contact metallic layer formed by plating on the electrical terminal surface may become damaged or worn, easily causing poor contact. Moreover, the case where many electrical terminals are provided, large insertion and withdrawal forces are required, resulting in difficulty in obtaining a desired electrical connection.
An alternative to the above is a static pressure contact type structure having a zero force insertion and withdrawal step where no wearing of the contact metallic layer is generated. In this method, no contact between the electrical jack and plug occurs at the time of insertion. However, after they are mutually inserted, they come into contact with each other by a process that one electrical terminal is moved into contact with the other electrical terminal. Various kinds of contact pressure type structures have been proposed and in use but have been inferior in the operability because the inserting operation of the plug connector unit and the operation for contacting the electrical terminals are performed individually. For example, the structure explained below is well known as the pressure contact type structure where the electrical jack terminals are maintained previously at the open condition by means of an ellipse-shaped material, and the electrical jack terminals are returned to the closed condition after the plug connector unit is inserted by rotating the ellipse-shaped material using the knob. By this action the electrical jack terminal stationarily comes into contact with the plug terminal without sliding motion.
This structure requires an operator to insert the plug connector unit into the jack connector unit with one hand and thereafter to rotate the knob with that one hand or the other hand, making troublesome the connecting operations.
An existing electrical connecting device consisting of the bubble memory unit and holder unit has the structure where the electrical terminals of both units come into contact with each other through sliding contact. The magnetic bubble memory requires many electrical terminals for writing, propagating and reading bubbles and therefore it has been difficult for the existing bubble memory unit to accommodate a plurality of magnetic bubble memories due to the large insertion and withdrawal forces.
Because in the case of a magnetic bubble memory the control of bubbles is performed with a minute current, the existing structure has a continuing disadvantage or problem in that mis-detection and mis-generation of bubbles easily occur due to the wearing condition of the contact metallic layer.